Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device and a method of operating the semiconductor memory device.
Description of Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices realized using a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are classified into a volatile memory device and a nonvolatile memory device.
The volatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is lost when power is turned off. Representative examples of the volatile memory device include a static RAM (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), and a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM). The nonvolatile memory device is a memory device in which data stored therein is retained even when power is turned off. Representative examples of the nonvolatile memory device include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change random access memory (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), and a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). The flash memory is classified into a NOR type memory and a NAND type memory.